


Isn't That Something

by raynon



Series: mom: we have unholyverse at home. unholyverse: [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, emotional discussions, there's no actual sexual content but it is mentioned a few times, they're makin it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynon/pseuds/raynon
Summary: Now, Ray has seen a lot of emotions from Mikey that he considered rare: afraid, frustrated, elated, shocked, but he’d never seen Mikey bashful. Fuck, Ray was so in love with the flush of his cheeks, so in love with him.set almost immediately after heaven help us! just a chill, disgustingly fluffy fic
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Series: mom: we have unholyverse at home. unholyverse: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962781
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Isn't That Something

**Author's Note:**

> not me waiting to post this already written fic after maddy dropped her fantastic piece haha 😅 i just wanna write about these boys being happy and working through the struggles they've faced, that's all
> 
> there's references in this one to both [Heaven Help Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231227) and can't find my way home, so have a gander at those first if you haven't already, please!

Ray knocked on the door in good spirits. It was still fairly recent since they’ve all gotten home, and Frank, Gerard, and Mikey had the privilege of staying with their parents for the time being, although Ray’s mother still lived close, he got his own place the fastest. Craig set Brian and Bob up until they could get places of their own. Ray felt a little strange; he’d never met the Way parents, though judging by the lack of cars in the driveway, he felt like there was a chance that wasn’t going to happen today.

Of course, the last person whom he expected to answer the door, was Frank. Ray’s face immediately fell. “Oh, no.”

“So you’re the guy taking my precious Mikey on a date, huh?” Frank crossed his arms over his puffed chest and pretended to eye him from head to toe, his tongue pressed to his cheek. “You know what I do to guys that break his heart?”

“Frank, I can literally step on you,” Ray pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Is that any way to talk to me, son?” Frank’s angry-dad look was not convincing in the slightest when he was trying not to laugh. “You’re gonna have him home by 9PM sharp. No later, no sooner.”

“Frank, leave Ray alone!” Gerard called out before he appeared behind Frank, slightly pink-cheeked in embarrassment. He pressed a hand over Frank’s mouth. “I’m sorry, Mikey’ll be down in just a minute.”

Frank kept going on, though all his words were muffled. Ray could make out something that sounded like, “He’s my pride and joy,” or “I know where you work, so watch yourself,” though he really gave up caring the moment Frank had opened his mouth.

“Frankie, Jesus Christ.” Mikey already sounded exhausted as he trudged down the stairs. “Thank you for the enthusiasm, but kindly fuck off.” He pulled his jacket from off the back of the couch and slid it on as he approached the front door.

Frank laughed to himself, and even Gerard bit back a giggle. “Okay, okay. Have fun, we’ll see you both tomorrow.” Frank waggled his brow as Mikey reached for Ray’s arm and sneered back at Frank before closing the door loudly.

Ray just smiled and rolled his eyes. “He cares about you a lot.”

“He also loves being an ass,” Mikey added, but he was smiling, too. He turned to face the street. “Nice whip, Toro.”

Waiting outside the Way residence was a standard 2005 Honda Civic. “Eh, well, my mom was kind enough to let me use it while I’m looking for my own. I missed her more than I expected."

Mikey wished he could say the same about his own parents, but it wasn’t right to bring the mood down now. Besides, it didn’t matter in the long run, and it was difficult for his mind to remain on the thought when he got in the passenger’s seat and was immediately invited to the scent of hibiscus. “Is your mom a witch, too?” he asked without thinking, but it was easy to grin.

Still, Ray’s cheeks flushed pink when he put the key in the ignition. “No, nor does she know about what we do. I dunno if I’m ever gonna break the news to her.” He paused, then tried to smile. “She is really happy that I’m home again, though, mostly because I can do her hair again.”

Mikey snorted. “With a son like you? I can imagine her being the happiest woman in the world to have you home again.”

Before Ray pulled the car out of park, he turned to look at Mikey, and his gaze stuck. “I really wanna kiss you right now,” he admitted, because he could now. He felt safe saying that, and that was an incredible feeling. Especially when Mikey can freely nod and lean over the center console to fit their mouths together. Mikey tasted like cigarettes and processed sugar and a hint of toothpaste, his lips were soft and pulled into a gentle smile. As gentle as the kiss; neither of them wanted to push things too far so soon.

When Mikey pulled away, the tip of his nose brushed against Ray’s. “Still not used to how nice that feels.”

“Well, there’s plenty more where that came from.” The small space between their faces was warm, Ray’s eyelashes fluttering. “But for now...we should probably head off before Frank runs out here.”

Mikey sank back into his seat, pressing his lips together. “You live for the anticipation, huh?” he teased.

Ray chuckled back at him and took off toward Newark. They talked over the quiet radio, but it was mainly Ray listening to Mikey point out buildings and shops they passed by, which ones he remembered from when he was a teen, and what’s changed since they’d been gone. Mikey knew this area a lot more intimately than he did, anyway, one day he might pick his brain about it. But for now, they were about to relax and browse for weird clothes and housewares. Ray needed some smaller things for his new apartment, and Mikey’s taste in fashion could only be described as discount-thrift-store chic.

Well, Ray had a little more class than that. He chose a  _ vintage store _ for them.

Mikey seemed eager enough about it, regardless. After they parked, Mikey hopped out and shivered against the late winter air, and waited for Ray to circle around so he could take his hand.

Ray grinned and raised the back of Mikey’s hand to his lips to keep it warm. “You ever been here before?” he asked, opening the door and letting Mikey in first.

Mikey shook his head. “I didn’t come to this part of the city too often, it was too far away from the shop, though there is a pretty cool club a few blocks down.” He shrugged. “So you gonna show me around?”

“Yeah, of course. This place has two floors, so there’s a lot to see. I need cups for my kitchen, though.” Ray started tugging him along to the back of the first floor.

Mikey preened. “It’s a good thing I’m here, then. I have great taste in these sorts of things.”

Ray turned back to squint at Mikey, and glanced down at the sliver of the boardwalk-spray-painted-custom shirt under the open jacket that read ‘Drew Carey Me Away’ with a neon pink palm tree. “Sure, Mikey.” Regardless, he didn’t mind having a little of Mikey’s ridiculous flare around his living space.

Mikey got immersed in looking pretty quickly, though, until he got distracted from the “#1 Grandma” mug in his hand to the overhead speaker, quietly chiming with the opening harmonica line of Billy Joel. “Hey, Ray.” He smiled like he had a secret.

Ray hummed. “What’s up?”

“What guy from the Piano Man are you most like?”

“The what?”

Mikey placed the mug back down on the shelf. “You know how Billy sings about a bunch of people in the song?” Ray nodded. “Which one do you think you’d be?”

Ray squinted for a second, until it finally hit him. “Oh! Oh, duh. Probably the real estate novelist.”

“Never have time for a wife, huh?” Mikey nudged his shoulder. “I think I’m the waitress.” And, of course, they have to drag the rest of the group into it. “Gerard’s...ugh, I think Davy in the navy, Brian’s John the friend....and Bob...”

“No, Brian’s the manager.” Ray shot Mikey an incredulous look.

“Shit, I forgot that line.” Mikey looked back to the shelves. “Okay, so Bob’s John the friend. And Frank’s the businessman getting stoned.”

Ray shrugged. “And you two share a drink called loneliness.”

Mikey’s smile shrank. “I-- well...”

Ray’s brow knotted softly. “Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s fine. Just caught me a little off-guard.” Mikey bit his tongue. “It’s more fitting than I expected.”

“It’s not the case anymore, though.” Ray reached out for Mikey’s hand. “It never had to be, but that’s not really my place to say anyway.”

Mikey nodded and slid his fingers between Ray’s. “You’re...really good to me, and it kinda scares me. I mean, not like--” He shuffled closer until he could rest his chin on Ray’s shoulder. “I feel like I don’t deserve you.” He could hear Ray swallow.

“I’m not  _ that _ good, Mikey,” he protested in a whisper, and then his own face fell with guilt. He could still see flashes of Xaphan’s eyes on Gerard’s face when he verbally tore into him. “I took advantage of you. That’s the last way I would ever think of, um, being with you like that. And I did it anyway.”

“It was still a mutual decision, dude.” Mikey closed the distance between them. He could feel the heat of Ray’s neck and face. “Was it a good idea for either of our mental states, then? Fuck no, but...here we are.” He made sure Ray was looking at him. “We’re working through it. Besides, it wasn’t like the sex was bad, all things considered. Actually, I really liked when you--”

“Mikey.” Ray nudged him, then sighed. “It was for the wrong reason, though. I--” As much as he liked Mikey being so close, he put a few inches of distance between them. “I dunno, I feel like we just always fucked for the wrong reasons so far.”

Mikey’s lips pressed thinly. “Okay, so first time was a bust. Second was marginally better, though.”

“Yeah, because I almost died. Don’t get me wrong, I’m really glad that you were there and you cared for me like that.” Ray’s features softened, though his fingers curled to touch at the half-healed scars all over his palms. “But, I dunno. I felt like that time was more...like I was showing my gratitude. Which isn’t exactly right, either, is it? I’d rather have sex with you without any ulterior motives.”

Mikey scuffed his foot against the linoleum. He hated that Ray made sense like that. “And the third?”

“Still better,” Ray admitted. “But you tell me, what were  _ you _ feeling during it?”

“I can’t believe we’re openly discussing our new sex life in a fucking thrift store.” The mere concept made Mikey laugh, but he didn’t let himself get carried away.

“Hey, be respectful.” Ray smirked. “It’s a vintage store.”

Mikey’s eyes widened comically, and he raised his hands in surrender. “Pardon me,” he teased. “Okay, are we talking physically? Because all three times...” He rocked back on his heels as his smile returned. “...like,  _ wow _ , Ray.”

“I wasn’t, but, uh...thanks.” Ray rubbed his neck.

“Right. I--” Mikey hated confronting deep questions like this, but there was no getting out of it. That wasn’t fair to Ray. “Shit. I guess I was tryin’ to figure out...stuff.”

“You’re not gonna hurt my feelings,” Ray assured him, taking his hand again.

Mikey huffed in frustration. “I’m still sorta gettin’ over someone.” Ray knew who, of course. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t see the good right in front of me. It’s just, like I said before. You’re so good it’s kinda scary. In the best way possible.” When a woman passed them by in the aisle, he rolled his eyes. “Vintage store...”

“Wanna go outside?” Ray offered.

Mikey considered it, but eventually shook his head. “Nah, I’m okay. This is all...I don’t talk about shit like this often.”

“I know. Sorry for putting you on the spot, but this has been haunting me since Craig’s house. I wanna be extra sure that I didn’t hurt you at any point--”

“Ray...”

“Wait, it gets better.” Ray lowered his face. “And I’m all twisted up inside still not knowing for sure how you feel about me. And maybe you don’t know, which is okay.” His next thought was cut off when Mikey leaned in to kiss him softly, and as much as he appreciated it, he pulled back. “Please, talk to me.”

Mikey smiled shakily, his gaze unable to tear away from Ray’s mouth. “You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met. Anyone would be so lucky to have you.”

“But  _ you _ have me, Mikes.” The tips of their noses brushed together. “Plot twist, you were the lucky one this whole time.”

Mikey fell into a fit of giggles. “I really do like you, Ray. I want to put in this effort.” He gestured between the two of them.

“Good, because I had a thought. Hear me out.” Ray rubbed his thumb over the back of Mikey’s hand. “Maybe we can hold off on sex for a little bit? Not because it’s not good, I agree it is. God, you’re...” He blew out the rest of his breath, moving his hands to Mikey’s hips. “But if we’re gonna get to know each other better, you get what I’m saying?”

Mikey gave a tiny pout.

“I’m gonna make it good, promise. I just wanna take time to, I dunno.  _ Date _ you. And make dinner for you, and wake up next to you in the morning, and...share in our mutual interests. That’s how relationships work, right?”

“Fuck if I know,” Mikey chuckled. “But as long as it involves kissing you in vintage stores, I can get with the program pretty easily.”

“Oh my god-- yes. Kissing in vintage stores is fine,” Ray sighed playfully, but as Mikey started moving in again, Ray’s eyes widened. “Wait, what’s that?”

“Raaaaaaay,” Mikey whined.

“In a second! Check this out.” He tugged on Mikey’s hand so they could both hurry to the end of the aisle, at the wall of books. One was sticking out in particular, catching Ray’s eye. A sky blue moleskine journal with a glittery pastel rainbow painted across the front, and a prancing unicorn. “You ready to upgrade from your notebook?”

“I  _ am _ lucky to have you.” Mikey grabbed his face to keep him still, making it worlds easier to kiss him again.

“You know,” Ray mumbled against Mikey’s lips, not bothering to pull away from him this time. “I’m lucky to have you, too.”

Mikey pretended not to hear him at first.

Ray’s hands trailed up Mikey’s sides, sliding up his chest and shoulders and neck until they gently pressed against the sides of his jaw. “Mikey?”

He hummed, finally breaking the kiss.

“I’m serious. If you told me a year or two ago that I’d be allowed to kiss you, there’s no chance I’d believe it. You make me really happy.”

Mikey’s lips parted, causing Ray to blush. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Remember Toronto? At that catholic school, and I taught you how to pick honeysuckles? You made me feed you the nectar.”

“Oh, my god...” Mikey covered his huge grin. “Oh...I was oblivious, wasn’t I? I’m-- I’m sorry.”

Ray snorted. “It’s funny now, looking back on it. But yeah, I was definitely thinking about it for at least a straight month afterward.” He grabbed the journal from off the shelf. “Let’s keep looking around.”

After a quick makeout session in the corner of the 80’s dress section, and then a quicker one on of the few couches they had, Mikey had helped Ray pick out six mugs in all (‘Raisin Hell!’ accompanied by three dancing raisins wearing sunglasses, a layered clear one with average looking rocks in the bottom layer, one with a face that reminded Ray of King Diamond, ‘40 Isn’t Old If You’re A Tree’, one where the ceramic was painted like denim, and a yellow one that simply said ‘Creamy’). Mikey also convinced him to get a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles throw blanket and a pair of chelsea boots with lightning bolts on them for himself. The unicorn journal, of course, wasn't left behind.

Mikey also ended up walking out of the store with a few plastic beaded bracelets with fun words like CAKE and PARTY, he just forgot to pay for them. Ray didn’t seem to notice, or he was just too used to Mikey’s antics from the weird little trinkets that would somehow end up in the van.

They’d finished up a half hour before closing, and neither of them were really hungry. Mikey gently placed one of the bags in the back of the car and shut the door, then leaned up against Ray’s chest. He stuck his hands inside Ray’s jacket. “Can we just chill at your place? I’m still in that phase where I’m just...kinda tired of doing things.”

“I understand that.” Ray pressed his forehead against Mikey’s. “Was this all okay, though? Are you overwhelmed?”

“No. No, this was fun. It was just enough.” Mikey pecked his cheek. “I’m just kinda really feeling the idea of cuddling under your new blanket.”

Ray nodded. “That does sound good. But in order to get there...you gotta get back in the car.”

Mikey mock-whined. “But you’re so warm!”

“You know what else is warm?” Ray smirked.

Mikey gave himself a few more seconds of letting his hands feel Ray’s skin, his nails leaving feather-light scratches before he pulled away completely and shuffled back in the car.

Ray drove them back to his apartment; the distance was shorter than Mikey’s house, so Ray didn’t mind the shared silence. Mikey carried the bag with the blanket in it while Ray got everything else, and unlocked the door. Again, he let Mikey step in first.

Immediately, Mikey kicked his shoes off and set the blanket on the couch, but something looked different about his demeanor all of a sudden. His back was turned to Ray, head slightly bowed until he glanced down the hallway.

“Everything okay?” Ray asked as he pulled the mugs out of the bag and set them on the kitchen counter.

Mikey nodded. “Just thinking.” It took Ray a second to pin where Mikey’s face journey was going, then it sort of clicked.

Now, Ray has seen a lot of emotions from Mikey that he considered rare: afraid, frustrated, elated, shocked, but he’d never seen Mikey  _ bashful _ . Fuck, Ray was so in love with the flush of his cheeks, so in love with  _ him _ .

“Okay, Toro. We did what you wanted today, so, uh...” Mikey pushed his glasses up his nose. They hadn’t really fallen that much, more of a nervous tick. “...it’s my turn. Stay here for a second.”

Ray squinted at him. “Sure,” he said back, and leaned against the kitchen counter as he watched Mikey walk off to the bathroom. The sound of running water really caught his interest, and he raised his brow when Mikey poked his head out of the bathroom doorway. “What’re you up to?”

“What’s it sound like?” Mikey smirked. The bashfulness wasn’t gone completely, but his confidence seemed to bounce back at Olympic speed. “C’mere.”

Ray bit his tongue and dutifully followed Mikey into the bathroom. It looked the same as it always did, except for the obvious water filling the tub and a line of Ray’s products on the edge. He glanced between them and Mikey, trying against all odds not to smile too much. When Mikey got closer, he shifted back a little, until he realized Mikey was only closing the door behind him.

Mikey didn’t move away from Ray, though. They were inches apart now, and Mikey took it upon himself to skirt his fingers over the bottom hem of Ray’s shirt. He grinned when Ray shuddered against the too-light touches over the tops of his hip bones. “So, I’ve been thinkin’. A lot.” When he finally grabbed the shirt, he gave a small tug upward, and his brow knotted when Ray folded his arms over his chest. “You know how I, like, really really love when you do my hair?”

Ray pressed his lips together and nodded with a hum.

“I mean, I feel like...well, how often do  _ you _ get that same treatment? Y’know, someone just takin’ care of your hair for you. Because it’s fucking awesome.” Mikey’s fingers pressed up against the bottom of Ray’s ribs, soaking in the warmth of his skin. “And you deserve fuckin’ awesome.”

“I got fuckin’ awesome right in front of me,” Ray responded softly, raising his hands to press against Mikey’s cheeks. “I always had it.”

Mikey lowered his face as he beamed. “Take your shirt off, Toro.”

Ray sighed heavily through his nose and aided Mikey in getting rid of his shirt, and let it drop to the floor. He tried his best to keep Mikey’s eyes off his chest, leaning forward to kiss him, but Mikey pulled away and kept him at a few inches’ distance. “Mikey.”

“No, lemme see you,” Mikey protested. “I didn’t really get a chance to the last few times.”

_ “Mikey.” _

“Ray,” Mikey said back in the same tone. “Whatever’s goin’ on in your head there, you better shut it up or I will for you.”

“...Oh, yeah?” Ray couldn’t help but ask. It helped to take the edge off the anxiety. “How?”

Mikey’s hands dropped to press against Ray’s pecs, humming when Ray’s pulse hammered against his palm. “Don’t be nervous. S’just me.”

“Yeah, it  _ is _ just you.” Ray leaned back against the wall, and promptly shivered against the cold tiles. “Mikey--” He paused when Mikey removed his own shirt next, and made work on his jeans. “Okay, fuck. You’re right, it’s just, you know.”

“I do.” Once Mikey was completely bare, he set his glasses down on the sink, then pressed himself comfortably against Ray and draped his arms around his waist. He pressed his face into Ray’s collarbone, just enjoying his scent. “We’re going slow, don’t worry. Now get those pants off.”

Ray burst into a fit of laughter and had to cover his mouth with his hand. “Fuck you, Mikey,” he said affectionately as he was calming down, and stripped the rest of his clothes off.

“Slow, remember?” Mikey turned the faucet off and sat down in the water, gesturing suggestively at the empty space meant for Ray.

Ray followed in suit, moving extra carefully so he didn’t slip or knock into Mikey. “I gotta say, I’m really surprised by this,” Ray spoke up as he folded his knees to his chest. “If this is what it takes to get you to bathe, count me in.”

Mikey splashed him. “You’re a riot.”

“So you gonna play hair dresser with me or what?” Ray inched closer.

Mikey scoffed. “I’ll have you know that I come from a line of hairdressers, thank you very much.”

“What?” Ray’s eyes bugged, then he shook his head in disbelief. “Since when?”

“My mom’s one.”

Ray read Mikey’s face; he was getting a lot better at it, and decided he was telling the truth. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to think you had competition.” Mikey’s smirk returned, and he flicked more water at Ray’s direction. “Don’t tell her, but I like your work better than hers.”

Ray traced an ‘x’ over his heart with his fingertip.

“Okay, so...hold on. I didn’t plan this thoroughly.” Mikey shifted up onto his knees. “Can you just get your hair wet for me? I can do the rest after that.”

Ray tisked and shook his head. “Strike one, Mikey.” When he looked down at the water, tension stiffened his muscles, and he flipped his hands palm-side up.

“Ray?” Mikey asked, sliding his hands into Ray’s. “You okay?”

He nodded, and squeezed Mikey’s hands. “Sorry. Uh, could you...keep holding my hands for a second?”

“Of course,” Mikey answered in understanding.

Ray nodded and held his breath before he leaned back far enough to get under the water for a few seconds. The water was warm and still, and he had a good enough grasp of Mikey’s hands that he didn’t get scared at all, and he was able to exhale calmly when he was sitting upright again. He smiled as he felt Mikey’s lips on his knuckles.

“You’re really hot with your hair all wet like that,” Mikey admitted, reaching up to run his fingers through the dripping curls. “God, I can’t wait to get all up in here, make you feel good.”

Ray’s face flushed a deep red, and he bit his tongue hard. “Then stop waiting and do it,” he prompted, leaning forward more.

Mikey beamed with a nod. “Okay then, um, hold still.” He crawled into Ray’s lap and propped himself up a little higher on his knees to have better leverage. “Keep your face up.”

Ray chuckled and grabbed Mikey’s hips just to hold him steady, making them both grin. “I know, I know. I’m not trying to rush anything, I swear,” Ray said.

Mikey grabbed the first bottle and poured out a generous amount into his palm. It smelled like honey and coconut, with some sort of buttery undertone. After rubbing the shampoo in between his palms for a few seconds, he took a deep breath. “Moment of truth,” he teased.

“It’s not brain surgery, Mikes.” Ray closed his eyes out of instinct, relaxing when he felt Mikey’s hands again. He could tell Mikey was trying to copy his own technique somewhat, and it warmed his heart to realize how much he had been paying attention before. He hummed low, easily getting lost in the rhythm Mikey’s fingers were setting.

Mikey swiped some suds from Ray’s forehead. “Good?” he asked.

“Very,” Ray confirmed. “Keep goin’.”

Mikey’s shoulders squared in pride as he moved his hands around to the base of Ray’s skull, getting deep in his hair. He drank in the way Ray’s head tilted back even further, and narrowly resisted the urge to get his mouth all over that gorgeous throat. He gasped slightly upon Ray’s fingers gripping his hips tighter. “I know, this is my favorite part, too.”

Ray’s eyes fluttered open again. “I’m taking that strike back.”

“Aw, thanks.” Mikey pulled back to run his nails very lightly over the top of Ray’s scalp and all the way back again. How Ray could ever look at himself and not see how truly gorgeous he was was beyond Mikey.

“Mm, you’re so--” Ray started to say, then squinted as he struggled to find the right word.

Mikey sat back on Ray’s lap. “Yeah, I was just thinking the same about you.” His hands rested on Ray’s shoulders, then slid up to cup the sides of his jaw. Ray was  _ soft _ , he was beautiful, and despite not being able to see his face well, his own heart was racing now with just how happy he was to be here.

“I just realized something,” Ray cut the silence. “You did amazing without your glasses being on.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “I know what your hair looks like, and I can still kinda see. Besides, I’m not washing your hair with my eyes.” He pulled his hands back to wiggle his fingers.

Ray shushed him. “Let me compliment you.”

Mikey made a face at him, then hummed. “Wait here a second,” he decided aloud, and stood up again to get out of the bath. He grabbed his glasses again.

“Where’re you going?” Ray asked.

“Just gonna grab something, hold tight.” Mikey dried his feet off before leaving the bathroom, and hurried to the kitchen to grab the denim mug and bring it back with him. “I told you, I didn’t plan so great, and I don’t want you having to dip your head underwater again.” When he got back into the water, he hummed with a smile and filled the mug up. “Close your eyes.”

Ray bit back a laugh and shut his eyes tight. He flinched when the water poured over his head, but it was easy to relax into it. Mikey was using his fingers again to make sure he was rinsing everything out properly. Despite how Mikey felt about him, in that moment, he felt loved.

“Alright, you can open your eyes again,” Mikey told him. He’d taken his glasses off again since they fogged up, and he sat with the cup placed among the other bottles. “Is there, uh, anything else you do? You got all of this stuff...”

“I mean, most of it’s for when I go through the whole process, but we don’t have to do that tonight. That can take a while,” Ray explained as he was picking up a bottle. “This one’s conditioner, though. You can do that if you want.”

Mikey nodded eagerly and flipped the cap open. “How much?”

“You can be pretty generous with it,” Ray assured him, leaning forward to rest his head on Mikey’s shoulder.

Mikey hummed softly and worked a thick amount of conditioner between his hands before running it through Ray’s curls. He didn’t bother moving Ray’s head from his shoulder; it wasn’t that hard to work the conditioner through from this angle, and he was enjoying the extra warmth of the breath across his collarbone. It got Mikey thinking; Ray really did have a point about not having to rush things. He could absolutely get ramped up by this, but he also  _ didn’t _ , either. It felt like enough, just to have Ray unfurled and relaxed like this. So pliant and gentle, with his hands against Mikey’s thighs and his lips just skimming over his top rib and the mousy hums that would occasionally rise from his throat and--

Ah, shit.

“Hi, Mikey.” Ray smiled and lifted his head.

Mikey bit his lip. “Sorry.” He couldn’t help but glance down at how he was poking Ray’s hip, but at least it was only half-mast.

Ray shook his head. “No need for apologies. You can’t imagine how many boners I’ve hid from you.”

Mikey smirked with an arched brow. “I dunno how you ever managed that. You’ve got a third fuckin’ leg, Ray.”

It was Ray’s turn to splash Mikey. “Guess it’s just part of my magic.”

Mikey’s lips parted, but he laughed and pushed his own hair back. “This is so weird. I’ve never, like, been literally naked in front of someone but also just been so comfortable with...chillin’.”

Ray’s eyes lit up a little. “Yeah! Yeah, this is exactly the kind of shit I was talking about earlier. You  _ get _ it.” He leaned all the way back until his shoulders were pressing against the back wall with a content sigh. “I’m so in love with you, it’s dumb.”

It was the first time he said the words out loud, at least directly to Mikey. The words fell out of him so naturally and yet with such tension, but Mikey didn’t let silence fall between them. “It’s the farthest thing from dumb, Ray. Your love’s made me feel--” He struggled to find the right words, holding his breath. “Looking back on all you’ve done for me...I’ve become such a better person with your help.”

“That’s all I want for you. To be happy with yourself.” Ray swallowed. “You being happy with me is just a huge boner--  _ bonus! _ I meant...bonus.”

Mikey keeled over in laughter, Ray quickly joining him. “Oh my fucking god.” Mikey clutched his stomach until his lungs calmed, and he took a breath and giggled some more. “Yeah...”

Ray’s tongue poked at his lips, and he nodded. There was a sincerity there that he understood, and Mikey didn’t need to say more. Maybe he didn’t love him just yet, but there was potential. There was hope. He pulled him close to kiss him again, and breathed in deeply when Mikey just laid down and pressed his body over Ray’s. “I thought you wanted to cuddle under the new blanket,” he purred, stroking Mikey’s hair.

“You’re right. Water’s cooling down, anyway.” Mikey sighed and gave himself a few more minutes of being limp, then sat up again to help rinse the conditioner out of Ray’s hair. Ray also gave Mikey’s body a once-over with some soap before they finally got out, drained the water, and dried themselves off. Ray set all the bottles back on the shelves in the corner of the bath, and the mug took up the new role as the toothbrush holder.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Ray padded across the hall to his room to get dressed and grab an extra shirt. “Mikey,” he called out, turning to see his head pop in the doorway. Ray smiled and tossed him a Princess Mononoke shirt. “Here.”

Mikey was already back in his boxers with the new blanket folded over his arms, but he made an excited squeak as he tossed the blanket on the bed and slid into the oversized shirt.

“Spoiled-ass,” Ray joked, clicking his tongue. “You hungry or anything?”

Mikey shook his head. “I’m so fuckin’ ready to get cozy. C’mon.” Inviting himself into Ray’s bed, he pulled the top blanket back and laid out the Turtles out before eagerly crawling under it.

Ray couldn’t help but watch him at first, just standing on the opposite side of the bed and watching him work until he finally joined him, arms pulling Mikey close so that their legs tangled and their noses bumped against each other. “You’re the cutest person ever,” he murmured, brushing a strand of hair off Mikey’s forehead.

Mikey’s teeth grazed the tip of Ray’s nose. “I am cute, yeah. I don’t know about  _ the _ cutest, though. Big shoes to fill.”

Ray shrugged with a lazy smile. “Sorry for being biased. It’s just nice to watch you get so excited over little things.”

“How can I not get excited to be right here with you? I’m never gonna move again.” Mikey’s smile grew. “It reminds me of the van, except without all the joint pains. And it’s cleaner.”

Ray chuckled. “Yeah, sure is. But the van was still nice, in its own way. The closeness, I mean. You know.” His eyelids fluttered as he felt Mikey run his fingers through his hair. “I’ll admit, I did feel pretty selfish at times because, like, every day I got to wake up with you around. It was my favorite thing of being on the road...was knowing you were gonna be there. Even better--” He bit his tongue, and his face warmed up again. “--waking up with you in my arms sometimes? It was worth everything.”

Mikey’s face relaxed. “Ray...” he whispered, and swallowed. “Holy shit, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize sooner.”

“Don’t be.” Ray kissed his cupid’s bow. “I mean, sure, I got frustrated that I couldn’t kiss you a lot of the time, and I would find myself wishing you looked at me the way you looked at Frank, but I was still happy knowing your face was the first thing I saw when I first opened my eyes in the morning--”

Mikey cut him off with a deeper kiss, trembling lips parted. “Ray--” he whispered again, his eyes shut tightly. Nobody’s ever spoken to him like that, spoken  _ about  _ him so softly. He owed him so much, and all he could do was keep kissing him desperately.

Ray could sense the slight struggle, but he didn’t pull away. “Am I bein’ too much?” he muttered against his mouth.

Mikey sighed and hesitated, then shook his head. “M’sorry. Just...don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything.” It was an impossible concept to Mikey, but Ray stroked his cheek with his thumb, brushing over a damp waterline. “I have everything I’ve ever wanted. Right here. I’m not asking for anything else. Kissing you is fuckin’ awesome, though.”

Mikey’s grin returned, and he nodded. “I wish you could feel what kissing  _ you _ feels like.” Nipping Ray’s lower lip, he gave a quiet sniffle. “I’ve never had anyone like you in my life before. Never been...loved so deeply.”

There were many things Ray could have responded with, like  _ you better get used to it _ or  _ it’s what you deserve _ , but he felt like he really did say just enough to hammer in what he meant. Mikey got the gist of it. He stayed relaxed when Mikey rolled him onto his back and felt his head resting on his chest, ear pressed to his heart.

“G’night, Ray.” Mikey’s fingers skimmed up and down over Ray’s ribs.

Ray lets his eyes close, and he tried not to breathe too deeply as to not move Mikey around too much, but before he knew it, his eyes were opening again. They must have shifted around in their sleep, because he was laying on his side again, and a tuft of Mikey’s hair was pressed against the corner of his mouth.

He couldn’t be happier.


End file.
